CUENTOS DE MEDIA NOCHE
by Karychela
Summary: Cuentos cortos de terror, suspenso, actividades paranormales, moustruos y demas cosas sobre los chicos queridos de CDM. Un capitulo una historia distinta y un protagonista distinto, no apto para personas que desean un feliz final. Ya fueron Armin, Kentin,Lysandro y ahora le toco a Castiel!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, antes de iniciar debo decir que CDM no me pertenece y estas historias cortas son por pura diversión sin fines de lucro. Dicho esto comencemos.

Capitulo dedicado a una gran escritora Shionlover a la que estimo bastante, si no la conocen búsquenla tiene buenas historias.

* * *

 **MASCARA**

—Y el premio al disfraz menos original de este Halloween es para…. …. KENTIN!

—ja ja que gracioso Armin—gruño el mencionado.

—no le hagas caso Kenecito para mi te queda muy bien—respondió con un guiño el peliazul, Kentin rodo los ojos—además es un buen disfraz.

—hablas en serio Alex? El disfraz de "la purga" es tan común como un llavero de doremon… además esa película es tonta y… y es tonta. —los tres estaban en la casa de los gemelos alistándose para ir a la fiesta de disfraces del instituto, Alex iba disfrazado de ángel, Kentin llevaba un atuendo de venta en los supermercados el purgador homicida y Armin iría de Mario Bross.

—no es cierto, el argumento es bueno—Alexy miro al peli-café en busca de apoyo.

—es verdad, eso de matar gente legalmente sería interesante... Armin podrías estar en mi lista, claro después de Castiel obviamente y de Amber— dicho eso Kentin comenzó a reírse junto con Alexy por la cara que había puesto Armin; pálido como un muerto.

— ya se divirtieron a cuesta el otaku?

—jajajaj … si—respondieron ambos amigos.

—Genial pero es hora que entiendan que esa hannya… no da miedo— Armin comenzó a vestirse— insisto es una película ridícula he visto mejores animes de terror de CLAMP… y es mucho decir viniendo de mí, mejor era que te disfrazaras de Spartan Kentin ese atuendo esta que mol…. AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA—el grito se oyo en toda la casa, Armin no se dio cuenta que mientras hablaba Kentin se había acercado sigilosamente y se había parado detrás y muy junto de él con la máscara puesta y su cuchillo de plástico, el pobre friki salto como gato sobre el sillón mientras tanto su hermano y amigo se mataban de la risa.

—que no daba miedo Armin? Jaajajaja

—ajjajajjajaj casi te mojas encima hermanito ajjaajajaj.—Armin se paró con vergüenza.

—Tal vez logre asustar a Castiel—esperanzado Kentin se colocó la máscara sobre su cabeza y antes que pudieran decir algo más el reloj les informo que hora de partir.

—a dónde vas armin?

—Por mi gorra esta en cuarto de papá y mama… ya vuelvo— subido las gradas, estaba molesto de seguro su hermano y Kentin lo fastidiarían toda la semana por su reacción. Entro al cuarto y busco el dichoso gorro comenzó a pensar que su madre no había logrado coserlo pero para su alivio lo vio colgado en el perchero a lado del ventanal que daba al jardín, lo tomo y se apagaron las luces de seguro era otra broma de Kentin y como convocado apareció justo en el pasillo con la máscara puesta y capucha encima.

—aplaudo tus esfuerzo joven padawan pero esta vez no me asustaras… — Kentin levanto una ancha mostrándosela a Armin— …esa esta mejor que el cuchillo pero cuidado que te cortes, Alex llorara si te pasa algo.

No hubo respuesta verbal Kentin comenzó avanzar hacia él en silencio y lentamente, Armin bufo molesto por la mala broma, miro por la ventana y vio a su hermano que llevaba una bolsa de basura.

—oh! ya entiendo vamos asustar a Alex… genial— por lo menos así no lo molestarían solamente a él, entusiasmado por la idea se puso su gorro era hora de ir a la fiesta ya optimista sonrió ampliamente. Pero duro poco cuando visualizo a Kentin llevando otras bolsas de basura.

Alex abrió el contenedor de basura para que castaño depositara las bolsa y canturreando cerro el basurero, se dio la vuelta miro su casa y por un momento ambos hermanos cruzaron la vista. Alex abrió sus ojos horrorizados y grito fuertemente:

—ARMIN!— Armin sintió la respiración detrás de él.

—…entonces quien es… —Kentin también lo miro y sobresaltado comenzó a correr a todo velocidad hacia la casa—… el tipo del hacha?

Y sólo el sonido del viento siendo cortado inundo la habitación como respuesta.

* * *

Que les parecio? esta corto pero creo que es suficiente para un cuento simple el próximo capitulo será otro chico y asi viene otro, otro y… otro. Espero que les haya gustado. Y deseo terminar por lo menos uno mas antes del 31/10.

Les deseo un feliz Halloween y si festejan el dia de los muertos (todos santos) igualmente les deseo que la pasen muy bien. Un fuerte abrazo las quiero mucho.

Nos leemos en otro capitulo.

* * *

 **Hannya:** mascara en japonesa.

 **La purga:** pelicula conocida como "la noche de la expiacion" o "12 horas para sobrevivir".

 **Spartan:** super soldados del celebre video juego HALO.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a tod s aquí les traigo la continuación, mis disculpas por la demora, como siempre agrego que CDM no me pertenece y esta historia solo es por diversión.

Saludos a mi querida Shionlover esta historia es un regalo de navidad para ella y para todos los que pusieron reviews, follower y favorites, muchísimas gracias, sin nada más me despido deseándoles una bella navidad y un próspero año nuevo.

Con ustedes un corto cuento sobre nuestro querido chico soldadesco.

* * *

LUCES

* * *

Kentin miraba por la ventana como la nieve caía, no entendía muy bien pero Lysandro había heredado una cabaña, una casa grande de campo, cerca de los Alpes Franceses y a manera de festejo por la graduación el curso entero organizó un viaje a dicho lugar y por motivos que él desconocía las chicas llegarían al día siguiente.

Así que ahí estaban ellos los seis chicos sin saber qué hacer para pasar el tiempo.

—Y si acampamos afuera?— sugirió el pelirrojo

—Con esa nevada que se aproxima te parece buena idea Castiel?

—Qué pasa tienes miedo delegaducho? —el rubio lo miro feo—… Y ustedes?—el grupo no dijo nada. — bien entonces quédense "seguros" en su casita de barbies.

—Castiel no comiences por favor, sé que estas molesto pero no es motivo…

—Lys esto es tedioso así que les propongo quedarse aquí a morirse del aburrimiento o acompañarme a una aventura de verdad, si ustedes tienen las agallas claro está.

—como quiera Cassy alguien debe asegurarse de que no te mates— le respondió Kentin— yo voy y quien más?

Fue de esta manera que Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysandro y Kentin terminaron acampando cerca de un bosque que estaba a los pies de unas montañas desde ahí podían ver las luces de la casa los gemelos estaban ahí, justificaron que alguien debería quedarse a cuidar la vivienda, les tomó alrededor de unas dos horas en subir y media hora alzar la carpa para cuando terminaron ya había anochecido y como había predicho Nathaniel cayó una tormenta.

— Justo a tiempo–declaro Kentin mientras acomodaba su colchón, los chicos comenzaron a contar cuentos en un afán de asustar a sus compañeros, pero eran completamente ridículas. A pesar de no tener la intención al final fue Lysandro el que terminó contando una historia que los estremeció, según él había relatos de personas desaparecidas en ese lugar los pueblerinos contaba que en algunas ocasiones aparecían luces en el cielo sobre las montañas y cuando eso pasaba la gente desaparecida o moría bajo circunstancias inusuales o extrañas, todos se sorprendieron al saber que no muy lejos existía una base militar, también les contó que desde la creación de la misma las luces habían dejado de aparecer.

—bueno creo que es todo por hoy, mejor vamos a dormir chicos—Propuso Lysandro al ver que sus amigos estaba callados. No hubo más charla y apagaron la luz.

Todos estaban durmiendo menos Kentin, porque estaba recordando una charla que tuvo con su padre… el viejo Coronel le reveló, estando ebrio, que había una base secreta cerca de los Alpes en la que se decía que hacían experimentación humana y algo sobre seres de otro planeta, Kentin no sabía si su padre estaba inventando la historia a causa del alcohol o le estaba contando secretos militares que nadie debería saber, sea cual sea él no podía pegar un ojo más aún cuando notó que repentinamente la tormenta había parado, cosa bastante inusual y ahora había luces en el cielo.

—chicos despierten—comenzó a sacudirlos—DESPIERTEN!

—Que pasa Gi joe?—bostezo Castiel aun con los ojos cerrados

—son lu…luces en el cielo?

—cuales luces Nathaniel?—Lysandro despertó de golpe con esas palabras.

—no… no pasa nada… son solo luces de algún avión … si eso es un avión aaaooohhhh

—Castiel los aviones no son redondos… escuchen pónganse sus botas nos largamos de aquí—afirmo Kentin mientras se amarraba ya una bota. —la tormenta… paro de repente no es normal, no es natural y…

—que fue eso?—dijo Nathaniel

—que fue qué?

—e-escuche que algo cayó… como rocas dos golpes no lo oyeron?—Nathaniel estaba quieto y Lysandro buscaba sus zapatos.

—yo no— Castiel afirmo sencillamente

—creo que… oí otro por allá…

—en serio Lys?...—Ahora era Nath el que se ponía sus zapatos como loco.

Kentin, ya con botas y saco, estaba seguro de que había algo fuera de la tienda.

—tres… por Dios son tres—sacó una navaja y el grupo se quedó callado tratando de oír más allá de los latidos acelerados, más allá del escepticismo de Castiel que seguía viendo al grupo con extrañeza.

—No hay nada…—bostezo con fuerza—… lo soñaron…ohhhamm… apaguen la luz no hay nada ahí afue…..—un segundo, no tuvo tiempo ni para gritar y tampoco ellos para agarrarlo, algo rompió la tienda y se llevó al pelirrojo.

—CASTIEL!

—NO LYS NO VAYAS SOLO!

Kentin salió detrás del poeta seguido por Nathaniel que tenía la linterna. Los gritos de auxilio del pelirrojo se oyeron a la distancia cerca del bosque, si seguían a ese ritmo lo alcanzarían pero el grito de Nathaniel hizo parar a Kentin, al darse la vuelta la tormenta volvió a caer con la misma intensidad que tenía antes de la llegada de las luces. Era tanta la fuerza del viento que dificultaba el movimiento, la nieve bloqueaba la vista y los gritos no se escuchaban, solo la luz de la linterna delataba la posición del rubio la pequeña luz mostraba vagamente que alguien alto y flaco lo estaba atacando, con toda la fuerza que tenía Kentin se lanzó sobre aquel ser sin piedad lo apuñalo con su navaja. La criatura lanzo un maullido agudo y el chico fue lanzado unos metros, Nathaniel ya libre cogió la linterna y apunto a su atacante.

Para horror de ambos y confirmación de Kentin aquella cosa no era 100% humana, tenía la forma si pero tenía la piel negra gangrenada con venas amarillas fosforescentes, era alto pero exageradamente delgado, largas garras y le faltaba ambos ojos y labios. Un monstruo… la cosa se lanzó contra Kentin pero este le propino una ágil patada seguida de unos movimientos precisos de distintos golpes, las maravillas de la adrenalina sumado con un entrenamiento militar, derribo a la criatura y le clavó el cuchillo en la cabeza y que lo tumbo, cansado cayo rendido a lado de Nathaniel.

—ya está…—inhalo— está muerto.

—qué es?

—no tengo idea Nath pero…— miro hacia abajo el bosque se observaba con dificultad, no podría seguir a Lys. — nos vamos.

—no! Los chicos te necesitan hay dos más de ellos—Kentin lo miro atentamente quería encontrar el rastro de Lysandro y ayudarlo se sentía obligado hacerlo no solo por eran sus compañeros sino por honor, pero….miro el bosque, sus manos y calculo sus posibilidades.

—Estas herido, no tengo más armas, es de noche, esta tormenta dificulta el rastreo y tú lo dijiste hay más estos…—señalo al monstruo muerto y soplo— lo mejor que podemos hacer por los chicos es solicitar ayuda a las autoridades y Nath…— el rubio lo miro triste—no te puedo dejar amigo.

Así fue que casi dos horas después rasguñados, hambrientos y llenos de barro y mugre ya que habían bajado lo más rápido que pudieron los chicos ya llegaban a los terrenos de la cabaña, Kentin cargaba a Nathaniel como podía y éste luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y atentos. Gracias a dios la luz del cobertizo estaba encendida, entraron dando una patada a la puerta.

—Alex, Armin!—no hubo respuesta.

—espera Kentin… la tv esta prendida veo el reflejo—el rubio se apoyó en la pared y con esfuerzo cerró la puerta asegurándola, fue en ese momento que vio una hoja de papel en la misma con la letra de Alex, por su parte Kentin avanzo hacia el living, la tv esta prendida con interferencia y alguien delante de ella, prendió la luz y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—Castiel… la puta madre, estas vivo!— grito alegre pero el pelirrojo no se daba la vuelta era más parecía intacto, limpio como si nada le hubiera pasado aspecto que, a esas alturas, era alarmante. — Castiel?... —se acercó lentamente estaba por tocar su hombro cuando Castiel lanzo una maullido inhumano, de un brinco Kentin cerró la puerta del living y lo tranco con la primera cosa que vio para no ser abierta.

—Hay una nota…—el rubio estaba pálido parecía que se iba a desmayar de rato para el otro— de Alex que dice…—un golpe fuerte proveniente de la puerta hizo brincar a los dos camaradas y vieron como la manecilla se movía frenéticamente, Kentin arrastro a Nath hacia las gradas para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones, era más seguro estar en la parte de arriba. Nathaniel miraba la puerta mientras subían y por la ventana puedo ver una cabellera plateada. Ya en la habitación de Kentin este aseguro la puerta y comenzó atrancarla con lo que podía.

–dice: _Chicos el ejército francés vino y nos están obligando a salir de esta cabaña, dicen que unos prisioneros altamente peligrosos se escaparon de una cárcel cercana y por seguridad nos llevaran al pueblo, cosa que es muy rara para Armin y a mí, es decir ¿si es un convicto por que el ejército está aquí en vez de la policía? Armin les dijo que ustedes fueron acampar, no dijeron nada más que irían a buscarlos (me dan mala espina) y nos están sacando a empujones prácticamente, dejo la nota para decirles que el equipaje sigue aquí y solo llevamos los pasaportes y nuestros celulares. Si leen estos por favor llámenme urgentemente._

 _Alex_

 _PD: kami-sama, los del ejercito están armados hasta los dientes ni que fueran soldados de call of duty esto es muy raro boys._

 _Armin_

Nathaniel termino de leer la nota con un nudo en la garganta mirando la puerta completamente atiborrada de cosas desvió su mirada hacia Kentin que miraba la mesa de noche con un tic, ya que sobre la misma estaba su cuchillo, si el mismo cuchillo que había utilizado contra esa cosa. Nath atontado le paso su celular a Kentin que se conectó rápidamente.

—Alex… diles a los del ejército, a su comandante, que esas "cosas" están en la cabaña conmigo y Nathaniel, las tres que se escaparon están aquí!...—el sonido de la puerta principal cayendo al piso se oyó en toda la casa—… diles que tomaron el cuerpo de Castiel…

—y el de Lysandro—Nath escucho las gradas crujir, estaban subiendo.

—… y el de Lysandro, estamos en mi habitación y por favor..—al otro lado de la puerta se oía como la arañaban y los maullidos llenos de ira que inundaban el silencio—… diles que se den prisa, vamos a tratar de resistir. — Mando el audio por whatsapp y espero a que salieran el check de enviado. Trago saliva y tomo su cuchillo de nuevo, miro a Nath que tenía agarrado otro paraguas y se miraron a los ojos ambos completamente aterrorizados entonces las luz se apagó en la toda la casa, así también en todo el pueblo y aparecieron un sinfín de luces en el cielo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si salio un tanto largo creo, un abrazo fuerte y ahora respondo los comentarios del anterior capitulo.

Wenducha: aquí tienes una historia donde se salva Armin o por el momento esta vivo… te deseo una feliz navidad.

Mii Aleacim: disculpa la demora espero que haya sido de tu agrado ¿haces apuesta de que chigo sigue? Que tengas una buena navidad.

marianto023: ta taannn quien crees que vendrá a continuación? Aprovecho para decirte feliz navidad.

Shionlover: gracias Shion, de verdad mis disculpas por la demora como dicen tuve mucha inspiración con cual historia de que chico seguía al final me apegue a esta, espero que te haya gustado. Besos y abrazos en esta próxima noche buena.

Maryretard121: ¿alguna apuesta por quien sigue?... procurare darme prisa en el capitulo 3. Feliz navidad.

RAMI: ahí tienes tus monstruos :3… Alien e Invasion? No es mala idea pero no me imagino como iria o cual chico seria… ¿otra petición? Feliz noche buena.

Saludos y abrazos para mis lectores: KiraStone17, Osamushi, IdanScarus y chocolatekitty7


	3. Chapter 3: Negro

Hola a todos agrego CDM y HP no son de mi pertenencia solo tome prestado a un ser y a los protas del otro, esta historia es solo por diversión.

Saludos especiales a Marianto023, Shionlover y Rami

Y con ustedes el caballero victoriano.

* * *

 **Negro**

* * *

Gracias al grupo de rock improvisado que tenía el instituto sweet amoris y un concurso a nivel nacional, todo el curso de Sucrette gano un viaje a Nueva guinea con todo pagado a un resort de 5 estrellas.

Así fue como Lysandro termino tumbado en aquella cama antes de las 10pm, mirando el techo tratando de recordar donde había dejado su libreta.

Pasaron horas de seguro todos estaban ya dormidos pero el peliplata seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos que se olvido un detalle crucial que le fue recomendado por el viejo velador, cerrar la puerta de su balcón que daba hacia el bosque.

Ya era cerca de la una de la mañana, Lysandro estaba a punto de dormir cuando escucho un leve susurro que provenía del balcón, para su asombro visualizo gracias a la luz de luna una tela negra como una capa que se arrastraba directo hacia él, paralizado por un miedo inexplicable Lysandro trataba inútilmente de hablar su horror aumento cuando sintió el leve peso de aquella capa que ahora subía por el borde la cama y se deslizaba directo a su cara al final Lysandro sintió el tacto viscoso y se incorporó violentamente pero era demasiado tarde.

La capa lo envolvió y comenzó a asfixiarlo, trato por todos los medios sacárselo de encima y en un acto desesperado comenzó a golpear la pared, a lado estaba Castiel y encima de él Nathaniel, con toda seguridad alguno de ellos lo escucharía o eso pensaba.

Estaba comenzando a marearse y escuchar un silbido en su cabeza, mientras pateaba y arañaba la pared, de repente le inundaron algunos recuerdos; el curso gritando de la emoción por ganar el premio, sus padres y Light despidiéndole en el aeropuerto, Castiel y Nathaniel estrechándose las manos dando fin a esa enemistada injustificada y por ultimo Sucrette sonriéndole… El silbido paro y Lysandro quedo inmóvil.

La capa siento la muerte de su víctima y comenzó a digerirlo ahí mismo, la habitación se llenó del sonido de huesos siendo triturados y algo succionando con fuerza.

Afuera Castiel caminaba con una sonrisa en su cara, había cumplido la pequeña broma que tenía planeada y con la ayuda del menos pensado….

—Este seguro que no es una dosis peligrosa?—le susurro Nathaniel mientras daba un vistazo al frasco de leche de magnesia.

—no me digas que ya te arrepientes delegad…. Nath—se corrigió en el último momento—no mandara a nadie al hospital solo a su habitación y ya sabes, tú le invitas al soldadito y yo a tu hermana para que no haya sospechas.—Nathaniel asentido sonriendo, estaban de ida a sus habitaciones cuando algo los hizo parar, ambos chicos se quedaron estáticos y vieron como una mancha negra pasaba por un lado de su camino, era como una alfombra gruesa y lo peor es que parecía deslizarse, subió la cerca de metal y se internó en el bosque. Los dos chicos se miraron asombrados.

—que putas era eso…—Castiel ya no sabía de qué estar más sorprendido; de la mancha negra o el insulto que había dicho el rubio.—… el cielo está despejado, una nube pasajera o un avion?

—ahhmmm Nathaniel… las sombras no trepan cercas ni se deslizan…

—Lethifold….

—que?

—…nos contó el velador—Nathaniel miraba pasmado el bosque—… dijo que había una criatura carnívora que aparece cada luna llena, ataca solo a las personas dormidas, por eso esta noche los indigentes se unen y se cuidan mutuamente, además dijo que se come todo y no deja rastro de su víctima como si nunca hubiera estado ahí… nos advirtió que cerráramos las ventas y puertas si no podríamos morir.— Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde había surgido la mancha, cuando doblaron la esquina casi gritan.

—eh! Castiel, Nathaniel así que fueron ustedes… Ahí tienes Ken ellos fueron lo que te despertaron—Dijo Armin mientras le daba una palmadas al castaño.

—De que carajos hablan ustedes–reclamo Castiel

–Kentin se soño…

—No fue un sueño Alexy!…– Kentin exclamo molesto— ya te lo dije, yo oí claramente como alguien golpeaba desesperadamente la pared por este lado.

—desde tu habitación?

—justo eso Nath estamos al otro lado, él vino a despertarnos a Armin y a mi e insistió que viniéramos a revisar y bueno… usted llegaron después.

–no vieron una mancha pasar por aqui?

—mancha?—dijeron los tres. Nathaniel no sabía cómo explicar lo que habían visto, porque ni el comprendia, la idea del Lethifold era ciertamente ridículo.

—la puerta del balcón de Lysandro está abierto—susurro Castiel, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron la cortina moverse con el viento, fue Armin el que se acercó y corrió la cortina.

—Lysandro olvidaste la puerta, puedo…—Armin se quedó estático por unos segundos para luego saltar hacia atrás, gritando. Choco con su hermano y Nathaniel quienes cayeron al pasto húmedo y Alexy grito levantando su mano lleno de sangre. Ahora que veían claramente había un rastro que iba directo a la cerca metálica.

Castiel se abalanzo hacia el cuarto seguido por Kentin, ambos chocaron en el umbral y vieron hacia adentro

—LYSANDRO!

El grito del pelirrojo se oyó en todo el complejo despertando a la mayoría ya que en la cama estaban el pie derecho y la mano izquierda de lo que fue alguna vez su querido amigo.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Lethifold es una criatura del mundo de Harry Potter, como no termino de digerir a su víctima porque lo chicos fueron a investigar dejo el rastro de sangre y partes del cuerpo, en otra oportunidad no hubiera dejado rastro alguno.

El próximo chico será…..


	4. Chapter 4: Ouija

Hola a todas! ¿Cómo les va? Ya que se viene Halloween y/o dia de los muertos decidí actualizar otro capítulo de esta historias cortas de nuestros amados chicos de CDM ya saben que tienen temáticas parnormales, suspenso, terror y ciencia ficción en universos alternos y bueno no las quiero aburrir así que; con ustedes el PELIRROJO más adorado.

* * *

OUIJA

—Haber… ¿cómo me convencieron de hacer eso en mi casa?—Castiel miro ceñudos a los gemelos mientras señalaba el tablero negro de madera. —Además ¿Por qué mi casa?

—Porque en la nuestra no se puede nuestros padres son muy supersticiosos—le respondió Alexy mientras ayudaba a su hermano a ordenar la mesa y poner sillas—… y te hago recuerdo que aceptabas esto o que Nathaniel tiene más agallas que tú, porque te aseguro mi buen rockero él iba aceptar si o si. —le guiño el ojo.

Castiel chasqueo la lengua era sábado por noche cuando los gemelos aparecieron para proponerle hacer una sesión espiritista, ya era más de las 8pm cuando ellos mandaron un mensaje al grupo de whatsapp del curso desafiando a todos los chicos a ese Juego. No pasaron ni 5 minutos y todos aceptaron.

El reloj marcaba las 9pm terminaron de comer una pizza, colocaron una velas y apagaron las luces todos estaban ya entorno a la mesa con la tabla de ouji, por un lado estaban Kentin, Nathaniel y Armin al frente estaban Castiel, Lysandro y Alexy. Todos pusieron sus dedos sobre el "marcador" el cual bajo ningún precepto debería ser soltado o por lo menos así afirmo Armin que fue el primero en hablar.

—Hay algún espíritu presente aquí—Castiel bufo el tono de seriedad del pelinegro las expresiones de Nathaniel y Kentin, uno completamente concentrado en el marcador y el otro mirando a su alrededor con cierta paranoia, simplemente era una niñería por lo menos había comido gratis algo bueno tenía que sacar de ese encuentro, pero todo lo que pensaba se esfumo cuando el marcador se movió.

—Di… díganme que alguno de ustedes está moviendo esto—dijo Alexy en voz baja.

—No —respondió Armin igual de asustado.

El marcado índico "SI" por un lado del tablero, todos se miraron entre ellos de repente el marcador volvió a moverse. Nathaniel fue leyendo en voz alta lo que señalaba.

–P…O…R C...U…L…P...A D…E U…S…T…E…D…E…S E…S…T…O…Y M…U…E…R…T…O

— ¿Qué?—dijeron algunos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo que nuestra culpa?—Espeto molesto y un tanto preocupado Castiel— ¡yo no me cargue a nadie!—Kentin lo miro afirmando fervientemente apoyándolo.

—Se… Señor Farres?— la voz de Alexy retumbo en la habitación, todos le prestaron atención. Nuevamente el marcador señalo "SI", en esta ocasión Armin se tapó horrorizado la boca.

—¿Qué mierda hicieron?/¿Qué hicieron? — dijeron al mismo tiempo Castiel y Nathaniel respectivamente.

—Fue…—Alexy comenzaba a sollozar —… fue un accidente, era una broma no queríamos hacerle daño no sabíamos que ese vapor lo mataría. Señor Farres…—ya era una semana cumplida de un trágico evento se encontró a Farres muerto en el laboratorio el diagnostico; muerte por inhalación de vapores venenosos, Alexy se acercó al marcado como esperando que así desde el más allá lo oyeran mejor—… discúlpenos por favor, no lo volveremos hacer.

—¡No jodan! como eso de "no lo volveremos hacer"—dijo Castiel bocabierto, mientras Lysandro y Kentin se miraban asombrados y Nathaniel negaba con la cabeza. El marcador volvió a moverse esta vez señalando un "NO" y luego se movió más rápido.

—A…H…O…R…A… P…A…G…A…R…A…N… P…O…R… E…L…L…O

—¡No estará hablando en serio!— grito Castiel aunque nunca lo diría estaba aterrado, levanto su dedo del marcador— ¡este es un juego! no un ritual diabólico como dicen que mata personas.

— ¡Ey, no me dijeron nada de que eso!—Kentin también separo su dedo del marcador—¿en verdad puede matar?

—Claro que no Gi-joe son solo cuentos para…—el pelirrojo no término a decir la frase porque en esos momentos Armin se paró de golpe agarrándose el cuello.

—¿Hermano que tienes?—Alexy también se paró asustando, a estas alturas solo Lysandro tenía su dedo en el marcador mirando a todos confundido, súbitamente Armin se lanzó sobre la mesa convulsionando. Todos entraron en pánico; Kentin estaba sacudiendo a Armin y Nathaniel corrió a prender la luz mientras Alexy chillaba como loco, Lysandro no sabía si ir hacia la derecha o izquierda y Castiel se quedó parado viendo sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando Armin botaba espuma por la boca, giro su cabeza y ahí vio a Demonio mirándolo también extrañado. Reaccionó, corrió a su teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia cuando ambos gemelos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas fuertes.

— ¡Cayeron redondos jajjajajajaja!/ ¡Que caras! Como no saque una foto!— dijeron Alexy y Armin mientras uno se palmaba la barriga y el otro se limpiaba unas lágrimas y de su manga salían unas pastillas.

—Fue una broma de muy mal gusto—Lysandro retomo su usual posición mirando molesto a ambos chicos.

—¡Son una punta de inconscientes! —Bramo Nathaniel rojo como un tomate.

—Cualquiera me incluyen a mí más en la broma… Soy su amigo se supone que entre nosotros no nos hacemos esto…

—No te enojes Kentin—le respondió Alexy al ver el semblante triste del peli café.

—Se me van de mi esta casa o los hago gravar sus nombres en una lápida ¿oyeron?— Castiel les señalo la puerta, ambos chicos se miraron para reír de nuevo hicieron ademan de recoger sus cosas pero se quedaron quietos.

—Ehhh chicos… …¿Qué le pasa al marcador?— dijo en voz baja Armin. Todos vieron el tablero sobre la mesa, el marcador giraba rápidamente sobre sí mismo.

—No caeremos una segunda vez en sus bromas ridículas.—Alexy negó con la cabeza viendo a todos confundido y nuevamente asustado.

—No… no no, esta vez no estamos haciendo nada de verdad Natha…—de repente Demonio lanzo un aullido agudo que hizo erizar los pelos de todos y se fue a todo velocidad con la cola entre las patas.

Reino el silencio hasta que Alexy dio un brinco cuando el marcador paro de golpe y los chicos se miraron con desconfianza, pero Castiel que conocía a Demonio como un valiente y temperamental perro sabía que algo iba muy mal, así que agarrando todo el valor que tenía puso su dedo en el marcador y dijo:  
—¿Hay algún espíritu presente?— no hubo respuesta mientras el ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse, así que mirando significativamente a sus compañeros estos pusieron un dedo sobre el marcador, esperaron y comenzó a dar varias vueltas por el tablero poniendo más nerviosos a los chicos porque los movimientos no era tan directos como habían hecho los gemelos eran fluidos pero lentos y tranquilos, Castiel juro que si era otra broma no se contendría y los gemelos pagarían caro pero para su desconcierto y temor de todos finalmente el marcador indicó… "NO".

—A la mierda…—dijo Nathaniel tan pálido como un papel con los ojos abiertos como dos platos, a su lado Kentin trago fuerte para luego morder su dedo, los gemelos estaban mirándose horrorizados mientras murmuraban no lo estoy haciendo yo y Lysandro con los labios como una delgada línea se estaba pegando poco a poco a Castiel que se quedó paralizado ya que vio como las velas se habían pagado bruscamente sin que nadie hiciera algo, así que inhalo y pregunto de nuevo.

—Si no eres un espíritu…—podía ver su propio aliento—… ¿eres un…un tipo de… demonio?— el marcador comenzó a moverse muy lentamente como si jugara con ellos disfrutando el terror que ahora todos tenían, los chicos podían sentir el temblor de sus manos y el sudor, hasta que el marcador paro.

"SI"…y el foco exploto dejando la habitación en la oscuridad.

* * *

No podía faltar una historia con la Ouija verdad? Es un clásico pero tenía que utilizarlo jajajja. Como siempre les invito a sugerir algún tema, en lo personal tengo varias ideas, hare lo posible para hacer por lo menos uno más. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y los invito a dejar un pequeño review. Abrazos y feliz Halloween.


End file.
